earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle Files: Hadrian 1
Characters * Jack Marlowe * Cole Cash * Lucy Blaze Location * Ace O'Clubs, Metropolis, DE * February 2nd 2017, 0032 Local Time VOX Archive * Lucy Blaze: glass bottles clinking Here we go. Three beers. * Jack Marlowe: You did not have to do that, Zannah. * Lucy Blaze: Yes... well, our waitress wasn't going to do it. That's for sure. * Jack Marlowe: Where is she? * Cole Cash: On break- clink, hiss Again... slurp She's with those two guys at that table over there. * Jack Marlowe: hiss, slurp I see... Wait, was she the one yelling while I was in the restroom? * Cole Cash: slurp Yes. She's quite the firecracker, ain't she? * Lucy Blaze: scoff Excuse me? hiss * Cole Cash: slurp Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. I saw you checking her out last time we were here. * Lucy Blaze: While I admit she is exceptional... That is not the reason I was scoping her out. Something about her is... off. * Cole Cash: chuckle Uh, yeah... Whatever. No judgement here, babe. slurp * Jack Marlowe: Actually... Now that you mention it, Zannah... mechanical whirring She is exceptionally dense. * Cole Cash: slurp On behalf of my race, I have to say 'ouch'. I'm sorry we humans can't have the luxury of a million year lifespan. As such, I have to regret to inform you that as a result, some of us are gonna be kinda clueless... but you Kherans can be quite the boneheads, too, you know? * Lucy Blaze: He is not saying she is a fool, Cole... * Cole Cash: slurp Oh? * Jack Marlowe: I'm not sure she's even human. * Cole Cash: cough What? A Daemonite? Here? * Lucy Blaze: Not so fast on the draw there, trigger... Daemonites don't have mass while possessing hosts. She wouldn't have an increased density. * Jack Marlowe: It is possible she is a metahuman, but... sigh I have never seen a human, metahuman or not, that had this- Wait... She's absorbing energy. * Cole Cash: Energy? What kind of energy? * Jack Marlowe: All kinds... click One of the companions at the table with her seems to be doing the same. You know what? I think they're Kryptonian. * Cole Cash: Wait, serious-? Whoa, uh... did you see that? You said the 'K' word and both of them glanced right at you. You think they heard you? * Lucy Blaze: They heard us... slurp And here they come... slurp This should be interesting. * Jack Marlowe: We shouldn't do this... Not here. paper rustling Come on, both of you, that's an order. * Cole Cash: chuckle Sure, boss... I ain't itching to wrestle with Superman... but I can't help but think you're not over that last run-in with a Kryp- * Jack Marlowe: 3 instances Zannah, do me a favor? If he opens his mouth again in the next thirty seconds, please break his knees and leave him behind. * Cole Cash: opens, footsteps: 3 instances What?! Zannah wouldn't- I'm just- * Lucy Blaze: 3 instances Sorry, babe... but do us both a favor and don't press your luck? closes Trivia and Notes * Debut of Yon Kohl and Lucy Blaze * Story continues from Oracle Files: Thara Ak-Var 1. * Yohn's last run-in with a Kryptonian was with Non, and ended up with Non tearing Yohn apart. Links and References * Oracle Files: Hadrian 1 Category:Oracle Files Category:Yon Kohl/Appearances Category:Cole Cash/Appearances Category:Zannah/Appearances Category:WildCATs/Appearances Category:Ace O'Clubs/Appearances Category:Metropolis/Appearances